


Fanfic Cover: "Northern Exposure"

by La_Temperanza



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic cover for Tossukka's Merthur modern AU, "Northern Exposure"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfic Cover: "Northern Exposure"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tossukka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tossukka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Northern Exposure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586536) by [Tossukka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tossukka/pseuds/Tossukka). 



> Tossukka gets two covers, because I couldn't decide between them. :)

  


**Author's Note:**

> [Livejournal](http://fuckyeah.livejournal.com/278312.html) / [Tumblr](http://teekettle.tumblr.com/post/38662397194/another-fanfic-cover-this-time-for-tossukkas)


End file.
